


Date Night With A Side Of Shattered Worldviews

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Night, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on a prompt from charli-spn asking for Destiel and Sabriel reacting to a homophobic street preacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night With A Side Of Shattered Worldviews

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/105254984168/hi-can-you-do-a-sabriel-or-destiel-or-both).
> 
> Prompts are accepted on my Tumblr, [SupernaturallyImagined](http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com), all the time!

They finally have a break. It’s been almost a month since they’ve had a chance to do something fun, and it’s Dean who refuses to let either of them stay in with their significant others for the night.

Sam doesn’t really see the appeal in going out on the town, but then Gabriel finds out that there’s some kind of light show downtown and Sam doesn’t really have a choice anymore. The way Dean explained it, it sounded like the city had just wrapped lights around pretty much every tree they could find and set loose some live music acts, but Gabriel makes it sound like freaking Woodstock, so Sam gives up and doesn’t protest when Dean insists the four of them go out and walk around. Castiel is always up for whatever Dean wants to do it seems like, so ultimately it isn’t even really a discussion.

Dean makes his true motivations clear the minute they reach the town square, making a beeline for the Led Zepplin tribute group that’s actually doing a pretty sweet job. Castiel is perfectly content to stand beside him while the older Winchester freaks out over the wailing guitars.

Sam is less enthralled, but still entertained. Gabriel grins at the ambivalent expression on his human’s face and pulls him closer, holding Sam close and keeping the hunter warm in the winter chill. The pose looks weird because of the height difference, but Sam decided that it was adorable ages ago, and Gabriel’s never really cared.

Dean thinks the height thing is funny still, but he’s busy mimicking finger positions on his air guitar to make fun of them. He tries to rope Castiel into pretending to be the drummer, but it’s abundantly clear very quickly that the angel has no rhythm.

They stay in that spot until the band goes on break, and Gabriel suggests they walk around until they figure out who’s on next for music. Hand in hand, the two couples start walking around the square, detouring a few times to snap pictures of especially cool trees and to take ridiculous photos with each other. It’s such a dumb young person thing to do, but sometimes Dean gets in moods where he wants to do dumb stuff like that, mostly because he and Sam didn’t get a lot of chances to be silly when they were young. Plus, Gabriel encourages it and Castiel is always eager to participate, so it all works out.

"SINNERS!" A voice cries out from behind them, causing Sam to jolt in surprise and turn to see where the yell came from.

"Excuse me?" Sam asks politely, realizing that the yell came from an elderly street preacher clutching a worn Bible and standing on a crate that once had oranges in it, if the label is any indication.

"Heathens," the man hisses at him, pointing at Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and Castiel all in turn.

All four of them are facing the preacher now, and Castiel and Gabriel both look completely confused. Dean looks angry, but he clearly understands what’s going on. Sam understands too, but he was hoping he was mistaken.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asks, his tone still perfectly genial.

"You are all going to hell for your sins!" The preacher declares, looking horrified as he glances at the joined hands of the couples. "A man shall not lay with a man! It is an abhorrent sin!"

"Which version of the ten commandments was that in?" Dean asks abrasively, rolling his eyes and stepping closer to Castiel, almost in challenge. His angel still looks puzzled, but Gabriel has caught on.

"Wait," Gabriel interrupts before the preacher can respond. "So you’re saying this," he breaks off to plant a passionate kiss on Sam’s lips, "is a sin?" He grins as he sees Sam’s dazed expression in his periphery vision.

The preacher looks like he’s just been slapped, and he starts waving the Bible at them. “Hell! You’re all bound for Hell!”

Castiel seems to have finally caught up, and he steps forward and wags a finger at the man. “No.” He says firmly. “You do not get to pretend you know my Father better than I do. He is love. Love does not discriminate.”

The preacher is clearly confused by the phrasing, but Dean butts in before he can comment.

"Plus, dude, I hate to break it to you but me and my bro over there have already been to Hell and back. Sorry we didn’t bring you a t-shirt." Dean rolls his eyes and laughs once under his breath.

Gabriel chuckles darkly and adds, “Dad didn’t give humans a bunch of rules just so they could start manipulating them into whatever screwed up bullshit they wanted. You were supposed to take His laws and create a structured society, not a bigoted one. Jeez, humans.”

Sam interjects, “I know this isn’t the point, but technically neither of us are even in gay relationships.” When Dean gives him a look, Sam shrugs. “What? We’re not! Gabe and Cas are angels. They transcend gender.”

Castiel is nodding his agreement, but Dean just rolls his eyes. “Whatever you  want to call it, I’m pretty sure yours has a dick. Mine sure does.” He waggles his eyebrows teasingly, causing his brother to roll his eyes in response and Gabriel to laugh out loud.

The preacher has apparently frozen in place with horror, but it takes the two couples a minute to notice.

"Oh, did we break him?" Gabriel asks with a little too much glee in his voice.

"Perhaps we have shattered his worldview," Castiel allows.

"Eh, that’s healthy." Dean shrugs and tugs Castiel away from the street preacher. "C’mon, we came out here to have a relaxing normal person night. It’s about time we got back to it."

There are no arguments from anyone, and the four are soon back to strolling around the square, leaving behind a bewildered street preacher who doesn’t quite understand what just happened.


End file.
